To be heard from the shadows
by SerenitySalarin
Summary: yes this is cliche, but this is my first fanfic so i am allowed cliche. head boy & head girl decide its time for a distraction in the form of a talent show. i have a firm belief in the human imagination! please read! not sure where its going but it is!
1. prolog

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I have no beta!  
  
On a cold, fog blanketed night somewhere in Scotland two mysterious figures sat by a lake planning something.... Something unsuspected.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Good Morning staff and students, I know during the sorting feast I informed you of the request made by the Head boy and Head girl, although they wish to remain anonymous. They have decided that you as a student body and as a whole (Dumbledore glances at the staff at that comment) need to forget, forget the war that you all wish dearly to be let in on... no matter what the side—" the aged Head Master was cut off by many startled gasps. "Quiet please everyone, now I know that many may not wish to participate... so this will not be mandatory, but you will need something group oriented to take its place... the school shall have it's first annual talent show!"  
  
Surprisingly it was not the anti-social Potions Master that jumped up and yelled, "FIRST ANNUAL!?!"  
  
"Yes, Minerva first annual, I think it's a good idea!" He rebutted.  
  
"Of course you would..." the irate professor mumbled.  
  
"Now it will take place right here in the Great Hall in one months time, there will be a sign up sheet in your common rooms. Thank you. Now eat!" Two people in the Great Hall smiled secretly to themselves, for only the Head Master knew that they were Head boy and Head Girl. 


	2. the announcement

One Month Later  
  
The announcer, Dennis Creevey, walked onto the stage and up to the  
microphone. "Good day and welcome to the first annual talent show!!!"  
cheers erupted through the whole audience. "We shall have five singers  
per day... and then when all have gone there will be an elimination... so on  
and so forth until it's down to the last one... Our first contestant is...  
Hermione Granger."  
  
As she walk up and onto the stage her image was not the usual bookish  
Gryffindor, her hair was as smooth as silk hanging softly against her  
back... it looked as if she had not taken hours to get ready which got  
everyone's attention but most of all her attire and posture got them... she  
was wearing pinstriped dress pants with a tee shirt that stated "Fairy in  
training." By industry. She had silver bangles on her wrists, silver  
crosses with amethyst in the middle of them hung from her ears, and  
silver rings adorned her fingers.  
  
Softly the music began to play in the background steadily growing louder.  
  
Daddy daddy  
  
Why you break your promises to me  
  
Daddy daddy  
  
Don't you know you hurt me constantly  
  
And there's something I think you should know  
  
I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home  
  
All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me  
  
Why can't I be angry  
  
I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song  
  
I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong  
  
Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see  
  
It's too late for I'm sorry  
  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
  
But I want for you to know  
  
You are  
  
You are  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Daddy daddy  
  
Fan of absolute simplicity  
  
Daddy daddy  
  
Expert in responsibility  
  
Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee  
  
Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep  
  
Where were you to soothe my insecurities  
  
Why can't I be angry  
  
Where were you the first time someone broke my heart  
  
Where were you when I first learned to drive a car  
  
Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar  
  
It's too late for I'm sorry  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
  
But I want for you to know  
  
You are  
  
You are  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
  
But I want for you to know  
  
You are  
  
You are  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Unforgiven... as the song faded into nothingness everyone could see that this is the real girl, this is the way she felt and nothing could change the past.  
  
"thank you ...Hermione?" Creavey said confused by the message that had obviously been given. "Next we have Terry Boot..."  
  
Terry walked on the stage and entered the prop of a booth....  
  
I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.  
  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.  
  
So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.  
  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:  
  
"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."  
  
I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine.  
  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad.  
  
"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."  
  
So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.  
  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew"..  
  
"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."  
  
"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."  
  
"Well that was... definitely not what I had expected ... be original...go Terry.. next we have Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Pansy walked onto the stage, she was wearing all white a blouse and jeans.... She sat at a grand piano and began...  
  
Sometimes I have dreams  
  
I picture myself flying  
  
Above the clouds  
  
High in the sky  
  
Conquering the world  
  
With my magic piano  
  
Never being scared  
  
But then I realise  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here  
  
To save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Seems like a dream  
  
But there's one thing missing  
  
Nobody's here with me  
  
(Here with me)  
  
To share in all that  
  
I've been given  
  
I need someone  
  
That's strong enough for me  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
Hey ooh  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop till  
  
I find the one  
  
Who will start  
  
Belonging in my life  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop till  
  
I find the one  
  
Who will start  
  
Belonging in my life  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
"Glad you told us how you feel .... Have you discussed this with your friends... see what happens... oh uh next up is Harry Potter."  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, which promptly died down at the sight before them... it was Harry, he looked small, ragged, and crazed in a sorta this cant be happening type way...like he wasn't there inside.  
  
Need to ask a question  
  
Calling out my name  
  
Nothing seems to bother  
  
Wish I had a clue  
  
C'mon abuse me more I like it  
  
Well I don't think you like me  
  
Well I hate you as well  
  
No one seems to like you  
  
Wish I couldn't tell  
  
C'mon abuse me more I like it  
  
C'mon keep talking 'cause it's true  
  
C'mon abuse me more I like it  
  
C'mon keep talking 'cause it's true  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard, overboard  
  
C'mon abuse me more I like it  
  
C'mon keep talking 'cause it's true  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard  
  
Throw the sailors overboard, overboard  
  
"Next we have Draco Malfoy." Dennis had said rather quickly causing his voice to crack. The stage was pitch black when the music started and pictures of Draco and his life flashing.  
  
Father of mine  
  
Tell me where you have been  
  
You know I just closed by eyes  
  
My whole world disappeared  
  
Father of mine  
  
Take me back to the day  
  
Yeah when I was still your golden boy  
  
Back before you went away  
  
I remember blue skies  
  
Walking the block  
  
I loved it when you held me high  
  
I loved to hear you talk  
  
You would take me to the movie  
  
You would take me to the beach  
  
You would take me to a place inside  
  
That's so hard to reach  
  
Oh  
  
Father of mine  
  
Tell me where did you go  
  
Yeah you had the world inside your hand  
  
But you did not seem to know  
  
Father of mine  
  
Tell me what you see  
  
When you look back at your wasted life  
  
And you don't see me  
  
I was ten years old  
  
Doing all that I could  
  
It wasn't easy for me  
  
To be a scared white boy  
  
In a black neighborhood  
  
Sometimes you would send me a birthday card  
  
With a five dollar bill  
  
I never understood you then  
  
And I guess I never will  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
  
My daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
My daddy he gave me a name  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
My daddy gave me a name  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Father of mine  
  
Tell me where you have been  
  
Yea I just closed by eyes  
  
And the world disappeared  
  
Father of mine  
  
Tell me how do you sleep  
  
With the children you abandoned  
  
And the wife I saw you beat  
  
I will never be safe  
  
I will never be sane  
  
I will always be weird inside  
  
I will always be lame  
  
Now I'm a grown man  
  
With a child of my own  
  
And I swear I'll never let her know  
  
All the pain I have known  
  
Then he walked away  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
My daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
My daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away  
  
My daddy gave me a name  
  
Then he walked away (yeah)  
  
Then he walked away (yeah)  
  
Then he walked away (oh yeah)  
  
"Well that ends today's portion of the contest. Thank you to those who participated. Good luck."  
  
Everyone had been dismissed to go to bed and rest and think of what the day brought and what was being told to them through the words they heard... 


	3. ponderings

**Disclaimer: At the beginning of the story!**

**The Next Morning**

No one slept the previous night, still thinking on what they had heard.

'Does Hermione really know her dad?' Came from the Gryffindors. And from the Slytherins 'Granger looked like a sheep in wolves clothing.'

The Hufflepuffs took to avoiding her and Harry. While the every analytical Ravenclaws decided after some thought that she is who she is and hiding had probably kept her sane for a while.

Meanwhile, people were also thinking of others, such as Terry Boot and who his special lady was.

Pansy Parkinson was also on they're minds. 'Does this mean she's not going to You-Know-Who?'

'I wonder if she would like me?'

'Wow, that was really screwed up, she's saving the world… that's my Harry's job!'

Then as if synchronized all thoughts turned onto Harry and his message of previous abuse and how much it changed who he could have been. And lastly thought of the 'spoiled brat' who wasn't spoiled but defensive and couldn't stand being broken anymore.

Alone in his chambers one, Severus Snape sat plotting revenge on three unsuspecting victims.

A/N: Short I know … I kinda wasn't planning on continuing but thanx to Teagpz for getting my ass in gear. And no I don't have a beta!


End file.
